<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't go, please don't go / I love you so, I love you so by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393737">Please don't go, please don't go / I love you so, I love you so</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Other, Scarification, Vibrators, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why'd you let me go?"<br/>I knew she was tired, aching from the rough rope and the metal chair. A part of me ached to free her, soothe her wounds, make her better. The question echoed in my head, and my hand shook, tightening.<br/>"You made a promise to always be with me. And you're going to fucking fulfill it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't go, please don't go / I love you so, I love you so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I gripped her throat. She struggled, gulping and choking on spit.</p><p>"Why'd you let me go?"</p><p>I knew she was tired, aching from the rough rope and the metal chair. A part of me ached to free her, soothe her wounds, make her better. The question echoed in my head, and my hand shook, tightening. </p><p>"I said why-"</p><p>She flinched and let out a whimper, tears flowing free.</p><p>"Motherfucker, why did you?"</p><p>I moved my hands to her wrists, bound to these armrests, still straddling her thighs. Those thighs... I reached for my knife, out of it as she sobbed fairly quietly. Slicing through the joggers I took her in, scratching skin, entranced. They came off. I tore the rest from her waist. </p><p>"What. What is it."</p><p>She shook, hyperventilating.</p><p>"I-I. Please I- why is this--why are you-"</p><p>Hot rage covered me. I pressed the knife to her cheek.</p><p>"You can't ask shit like that. You know exactly why you're here right now."</p><p>Sobs garbled her words, sounds like sorries bubbling over. </p><p>"No takebacks now, baby." </p><p>Pressing harder, I made a small slice and she wailed. How weak. I shoved my knee between her thighs hard, leaning extra close to her ear and hissing out these words. </p><p>"You made a promise to always be with me. And you're going to fucking fulfill it."</p><p>More whimpers. I cut the shirt off. Still so filled out. However the flatness and softness of just under her collarbones was a perfect canvas. Rocking my knee for her friction, she whined, bucking her hips, despite all the tears.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>She shivered. From fear or arousal, it didn't matter. I dug my knife into that canvas, curving and carving the first letter of my name. She screamed, of course, but I wasn't focused on that.</p><p>More letters came, she grinds against my knee the whole time. It became a blur, all just staining her pale pink bra with reds.</p><p>She started whining while I licked up the remnants, that tone being something familiar, she needed to finish. I got up and looked through the drawer I prepared prior. Came back with a little vibrator and watched the fear resurfacing again. Knees reflexing to close, squirming, I slid it down her heart print panties anyways. I turned it on and she sung for me. Whimpering, pleases, those puppy dog eyes filled with tears and yearning. Grabbing her face, I kissed her hard, straddling those thighs again. She melted, letting me in and kissing sloppy, needily. </p><p>"Your girlfriend really kissed like shit, right?" </p><p>Her eyes widened, but I didn't let her say anything. Turned up the power and watched her shake and beg. She came hard, near screaming into my mouth and shaking the damn chair. I got off of her, removed the vibrator, cut off her wet panties, and laid a couple blankets on her. She was dazed and near unresponsive, so I left to take care of myself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>